Never Wake Up
by Peorth Undead
Summary: When one of the guys from TW looses their memory gets adopted by a band of runaways
1. WHOA, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW

Never Wake Up  
  
Phe Phe Minoda  
  
(I don't own any one you recognize, The Family of Rune belongs to me and me alone. . . you wanna use them ask me first, Chapters will be updated as I get reviews, the more reviews the more chapters.)  
  
WHOA YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW  
  
(Ty's POV)  
  
Sully was in one of those moods he got in when ever the anniversary of his dead wife came up, and he was taking it out on me. Me. Finally after the longest day of my life we went our separate ways with harsh words echoing back at me, those words now echoed in my mind as I walked home seeing I didn't want Sully to bring me home in the mood he was in. 'You think you're a cop? You don't understand what it's like Ty your father did, you're father would never get in between me and a drink never. . .'  
  
It wasn't long before the apartment building was in sight. The brisk paced walk almost over I passed and alley, only to get hooked by the neck into it. Before I knew what was happening I felt the cold hard steel of a knife or a dagger against my throat, my eyes widened as a voice whispered into my ear, "give me you wallet bitch."  
  
"if I had it I would," I said remembering I left it in the squad car, "I'll I have is my work ID."  
  
"and what do you do?" he sneered, ". . .are you some sort of cop?" He chuckled till he realized I hadn't responded back. "you are a cop aren't you?" again I said nothing as I felt the dagger start to dig into my throat. "oh, fuck. . . of all people I had ta pick a cop!" he hissed in what was obvious fear. I waited for him to finish me off, or to drag me with him so he could form some other plot. What I got instead was a solid hit to the head and the world of darkness.  
  
***  
  
When I woke up I found myself on an unfamiliar bed, in a small room somewhere. I felt my head to feel it shaved. Looked at the back of my hands noticing their tan-ish color. I slowly sat up unaware of if I was injured. I recived nothing but a slight head spin. I desided to try my luck standing up. 'so far so good,' I thought to myself as the light headedness left. I walked over to a mirror I noticed out of the corner of my eye next to a door. I peered in, to see my face a light brown color, dark brown eyes, there was only one problem, I didn't recognize who I was. "so your up," a voice said coming from the now opened door way. I looked over to see some one who had to be around my age range with pale white skin flamboyant red hair and wild green eyes, freckles dancing across his skin, "hey you shouldn't be though," he said concern flashing in those eyes that seemed so wild. "I'm called Bizzy D.actually I'm called Derrick but I stole the nick name from the really Bizzy D from Sum 41. . .you don't know who that is do you?" he asked seeing the obvious confusion on my face. "it's a new age punk group.but don't worry, I'm the co-leader of what we like to call the family.or the family of Runes."  
  
I raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the bed obviously wanting me to sit down. "um. . ."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, pretty stupid huh? Well Rune means forgotten in Nordic I think. . .well that's what Cassandra says, she's our witch."  
  
"yeah and Bizzy's our resident crack head," a voice snapped I looked to the door to see a very thin, and gifted raven-haired girl with brown eyes to match. "is he bothering you cause if he is I'll personally kick his ass for you."  
  
"that's Cassandra," he said inching away from the door.  
  
"Call me Cassie, no one wants to say my full name any how." She smiled brightly, "are you ok?" she asked me.  
  
"uh, my head hurts a bit," I answered truthfully.  
  
"where do you live?" she asked curiously.  
  
I opened my mouth to answer but found I couldn't remember, "I don't know," I finally said, "I don't remember anything except some one named Alex. . .and the fact that she's dead." I stopped at those words, the person meant a lot to me even though I can't remember more than her name I knew that.  
  
"can you remember your name?" Bizzy asked worried.  
  
I shook my head, "no, it comes up a blank, all I can remember is it was the same as my fathers."  
  
Cassandra nodded, "go back to sleep it sounds as if you have amnesia, maybe you can sleep it off."  
  
I could only hope, I nodded and went back to the bed to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Bizzy)  
  
As Cassie and me made our way down stairs she looked at me, "I have a feeling him being here is good."  
  
I looked at her, "Cassie, I hope so, I just hope he don't have any thing more serious, we can't risk going to hospital, or the police. . .they'd find the other kids then they'd all go back to their families, and get the shit kicked out of them."  
  
"I know Bizzy, trust me I know, the last thing we want is that." Her pretty black locks of hair fluttered into her face.  
  
I desided to change the subject, "how old do you think he is?"  
  
"between twenty and twenty five," she answered with out hesitation. "I believe he is not a creep and that he too had a rough child hood in one form or another."  
  
"Cassie, Cherry won't give me my doll back," Lei said, she was half Asian, her mother had died and her father got custody, she was only twelve but scars that most adults wouldn't have marred her little face. I had punched the bastard out not a year ago when he had dragged her to a bar, where his drunk drinking buddy had sexually molested her on numerous occasions.  
  
"Cherry, give it back to her," Cassandra said patiently.  
  
Cherry came into the room her long gold curls bouncing behind her, she was another story all together. She had a hearing problem because one night the little model got smashed with a baseball bat to the head when her father was trying to use her mother as a baseball. "sorry," she said with a perfect elegance that had been bred into her. We had rescued her when she was seven and now she was thirteen. "is that man you rescued last night okay Bizzy?" she asked.  
  
"he can't remember a thing," I answered her, "but other than that and the bump on the back of his head, he's fine."  
  
"have you seen Ten?" Cassandra asked, "He told me that he had some news."  
  
Cherry paled at this, "he's in the basement. . .he won't move."  
  
"I'll talk to him," I answered smoothly, "Ten won't care."  
  
Cassandra nodded, "good, I'll check on Tripp and Fender."  
  
I nodded and headed down in the basement, Ten while he was fifteen was our most troubled runaway. Ten's father was a murderer and a drug addict and a rapist and only he knows what else he is. "Ten you okay?" I asked.  
  
"He's out," Ten said clearly, in a choked up voice before I could see him, "the bastards free." I walked quicker to make sure that he hadn't done anything to himself. I heard the houses favorite CD in which was Sum 41's All Killer no Filler and Nothing on my back was playing. I turned to see him in one piece no razor no drugs just him and the stereo blasting, tears falling. See he knew that if his father ever found him he would be dead. He had ratted him out because he saw his father murder some woman in cold blood after raping her. He saw where he hid the murder weapon then when his father went to work he called the police and fled. That was five years ago. The bastard must have gotten parole or something. "Biz, why now, why can't he rot there?"  
  
"I don't know but I do know this, he won't find you," I answered and I meant it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Tripp)  
  
I watched the other boy pace holding his Fender guitar in his hands lovingly, it was the last thing his father gave him before dieing of cancer and that abusive bitch of a mother took over. He looked at me, "what if he comes here?" he asked quietly as he towered over me.  
  
Let me explain something, I'm a short little fucker for sixteen and he's a tall fucker for fourteen. That and I was sitting cause I'm lazy. "I'm sure he don't know where the fuck we are Fend, besides no one's ever found us 'fore."  
  
"That's easy for you to say Tripp, you just ran from your druggey family, he ran from a killer!" Fender hissed.  
  
"Guy's not now ok," Cassie said leaning her thin face in. Legally she was the only adult here, there fore she could legally work, and buy shit. Matter fact since it was Sunday she was on her only day off.  
  
"hey can we go shoot the shit with the new guy?" I asked hoping Fender would get this nervous streak out of him.  
  
"go don't bother him if he's sleeping and not one word about Ten's dad understand?" she asked.  
  
"yep, no problem," Fender said answering for me, his short brown hair waving slightly and his soft hazel eyes acknowledging the fact that he was wrong to say so any way's. he put his beloved guitar down and looked at me.  
  
"and I mean it Tripp."  
  
I pushed my longish blue hair back, "no problem." We ran up the stairs fast as we could to see a black kid sitting up. "hey man, what is hanging, I'm Tripp and the silent one behind me is Fender."  
  
"sorry," he said looking right into my eyes his dark brown piercing my cool gray, "I don't know my name."  
  
I shrugged, "pick a nick name till you remember."  
  
"oh, gee Tripp you say it so casually like it's easy," Fender said rolling his eyes.  
  
"how bout 'Ace'?" I suggested, "naw that sounds like a fucktard name. . ."I thought a moment then my eyes brightened, "how bout. . ."  
  
"Orion. . ."Fender said grinning.  
  
The other grinned, "that'll work for now."  
  
I frowned, "I wanted to come up with the nick name!"  
  
Orion smiled slightly, "so, what is this place."  
  
"it's a place where runaways or people who want to runaway run to, mostly abused kids one way or another," I answered, "each of us has our own story." I pointed at myself, "Me for example was born to a bunch of addictive crack heads and some how managed not to be one myself I'm sixteen."  
  
Fender looked down at his old worn shoes, "mother was an abusive person, almost broke the guitar my dad bought me. . . instead she broke my arm and told school I fell. The sad thing is that she was sober."  
  
The new comer frowned, "um, I don't know what to say. . ."  
  
I smiled, "eh, there's nothing left to say, we're all in some way addicted to our tragedies, regardless if we forget them, they make us stronger in the end."  
  
He smiled, "your right, I just wish I didn't forget everything."  
  
I looked at Fend and he just nodded this guy was going to fit in well. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Faith)  
  
Bosco and I walked over to Sully after roll call was over, "where's Davis?" I asked genuinely concerned.  
  
Sully shook his head, "I don't know, Carlos doesn't know either, said that Ty never made it home. . ." Sully scratched the back of his head "it's probably my fault, I said some things I never should have."  
  
"hey Davis is a good kid, he wouldn't hold it against you," I said.  
  
"not unless you made him feel like shit," Bosco said.  
  
I elbowed him, "tell Lieu," I told Sully as I pulled my partner to our car.  
  
"what the fuck?" Bosco asked when we were in the car.  
  
"try to be a little sensitive for a change, Sully was feeling bad enough," I said pulling the squad car out of the lot.  
  
"I know, but he can't take it out on that kid every time Tatiana's funeral time comes around," Bosco said, "it's not Ty's fault she died."  
  
I sighed, "I know that but it's tough on him, you know that." Bosco rolled his eyes, "right now we should just hope Ty's ok."  
  
"I know Faith I know," Bosco mumbled not looking at me. 


	2. CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW

Never Wake Up  
  
By Phe Phe Minoda  
  
(I don't own Third Watch, the plot is mine and some of the other characters are mine but I own not one character on Third Watch, remember, I upload it you review it.)  
  
CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW  
  
(Fender)  
  
I sat with Orion quietly as the always-obnoxious Tripp kept jabbing away. I couldn't help wonder who he was. He was defiantly well over my age. He carried himself sort of what you see adults. "Yo, Fend you 'k?" Tripp asked pushing his recently bleached and dyed hair out of his face.  
  
I nodded, "yeah, I'll be back, I'm going to see if I can find Bizzy D." I got up and ran down the stairs. "Bizzy. . ." I called out.  
  
Bizzy came walking up the stairs, "yeah?"  
  
"we low on anything?" I asked, "I need to get out of here, I need to think."  
  
Biz gave me the look, "no further than the store down the street."  
  
I nodded as Biz gave me a five, "you want me to get what?"  
  
"just get soda, god knows how much we go through a day," he said his green eyes twinkling.  
  
I smiled slowly and jogged out of the door. I ran to the store happily, I love running. Uh, oh, police people. I came up to two cops walking out of the near by convenience store, "I'm telling you Bosco, he has to be in trouble, Davis is too responsible for him not to come in to work," a blond woman said holding the door for who must have been her partner.  
  
"yeah, Faith I know." he said before turning his blue eyes on me, "hey kid wha cha doing here? Running an errand for your ma?"  
  
"yeah," I answered giving a grin.  
  
"hey, how old are you?" the woman asked stray blond hairs falling into her face.  
  
I shrugged, "fourteen," I answered not interested in saying more.  
  
"that's a good age," the woman said, "so what are you here for?"  
  
"soda," I answered her.  
  
"take care kid, don't need you ta get hurt, I'd hate to call your mom," the male cop said.  
  
'you don't know the half of it,' I thought, "I will sir." I practically ran into the store to buy my soda. There was about five people in there including me and the man at the cash register. At the bench there were two elderly woman looking at their scratch ticket winnings, and in the pet food isles there was a man in his forties looking at the price differences for cat food, and in the back near the beer there was a man similar to the one in the cat food isles, he looked a lot shadier though. I grabbed a code red mountain dew and brought it to the counter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Ten)  
  
when I was ten I freed myself from my father, ten years old, I witnessed a murder and survived, I lived on. At ten I shed my name, Edward Case Jr. and took on them name Ten to signify that I was no longer in danger of him one day of killing me. . .that was now washed out the window, he was free. Bizz stayed with me we sat in silence now, only the blaring of music could be heard. I was so fucked, he would hunt me down and kill me. "Bizz, can I just be alone for a while?" I asked.  
  
The older teen nodded, "yep, call me if you need me."  
  
I nodded my thanks and let the music drown my thoughts out.  
  
'is happiness a fad? Or was it in the lost and found again behind the issues It might not be so bad We're all addicted to our tragedies, I guess it what was meant to be.  
  
With nothing on my back There's still enough to bring me down My minds about to crack Cause what I thought could not be found Matter of in fact, It's harder still when you're around. With nothing on my back, I can't help but drown.  
  
I might as well belong to both of you. And the mess you always seem to drag me through. That night forever always haunting me. but I guess it is what it's supposed to be, but spare your thoughts of sympathy.  
  
With nothing on my back, It's still enough to bring me down. My mind's about to crack, Cause what I thought could not be found. Matter of in fact, It's harder still when you're around. With nothing on my back, I can't help but drown.  
  
With nothing on my back, It's still enough to bring me down. My mind's about to crack, Cause what I thought could not be found. With nothing on my back, It's still enough to bring me down. My mind's about to crack, Cause what I thought could not be found. With nothing on my back, It's still enough to bring me down. My mind's about to crack, Cause what I thought could not be found. With nothing on my back, It's still enough to bring me down. My mind's about to crack, Cause what I thought could not be found.  
  
With nothing on my back, It's still enough to bring me down. My mind's about to crack, Cause what I thought could not be found. Matter of in fact, It's harder still when you're around. With nothing on my back, I can't help but drown.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Cherry)  
  
I walked up stairs to meet the new guy. Bizzy was talking quietly to Cassandra about Ten, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. But I let them be. I walked into the upstairs room to see a dark skinned man looking at the floor. "hello," I said, "I'm Cherry."  
  
The man looked up, confusion shinning in his eyes. "hi," I didn't really hear him but I could see his lips move to form the words.  
  
I smiled, "I'm partially deft could you speak louder if I'm not looking at you?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded, "sorry."  
  
I shrugged, "it's not your fault, it couldn't be helped."  
  
"I'm calling my self Orion till I remember my name," he said to me. "I don't remember a thing."  
  
I smiled, "hopefully you will remember," I said.  
  
"you have pretty eyes," he said, "they look like a cat's eye."  
  
I nodded, taking the complement as I always have, "thank you.I've always wanted a cat."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Ty)  
  
I didn't know who these kids were but they were more mature and so compassionate and strong. I was having a conversation about cats with my newest acquainted Cherry. She is so sweet, and very adorable. She had dark curly blond hair, and pale green eyes. She had to be about fourteen at least. "I think kittens are cute," I said smiling.  
  
"of course they are, but tabbies are the cutest when they are adults," she said twisting a curled lock around her finger. I had trouble believing she was deft.  
  
Then Tripp came in, "hey, Cherry berry, Cassie wants you down stairs." Tripp looked gravelly at her.  
  
"what's up?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said as the girl left the room, "something bad though."  
  
The kid had dark blue hair and dark brown eyes, they were bright and seemed as if he had some privet joke going on in his head. But there was also a darker note that seemed to lurk just beyond the joke. "are you ok?" I asked worried from the mixed messages flashing in front of me.  
  
"Cassandra, Lei, Cherry, Ten, and Fender out of here, she worried about something," the boy said sitting down next to me on the bed. I cocked my head, "what could be wrong?"  
  
"how bout a serial rapist slash killer loose and after Ten?" I looked up to see the red headed Bizzy leaning against the door frame, "I don't mean to scare you Orion, but you need to know, all of us left for one bad reason or another, Ten's was because of his sick fuck of a father, I was debating on telling you, but Cassie has this bad feeling that this guy is after Ten."  
  
"are we going to follow suit?" I asked.  
  
Bizzy nodded, "in two days."  
  
Tripp smirked, "I don't think this guy has a clue on where he is," the teen chortled, "I mean the sick fuck has been in prison for five years, there isn't any way he could know where Ten is."  
  
"no true," I said, "I.I'm not sure how I know, but if he had friends on the out side or if he hired a privet investigator then he could be found. . ."  
  
Bizzy nodded, "that's right, we gotta be real careful for the next few days."  
  
I felt a chill go up my spine after he said those words. I had a feeling that this situation was going to come right back at me to bite me in the ass.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Bosco)  
  
Since I was off of my shift I decided that I was going to be Sully's personal baby sitter for the night. He was pissed and wanted to be left alone. "God damn it Boscorelli don't you have a life?"  
  
"Nope, come on Sully, get off your fat ass, you've had enough to drink," I said trying to convince the big man to stop drinking on his own.  
  
Sully growled at me and defiantly took a swig of his beer, "fuck off Bosocrelli, now."  
  
"look I ain't gonna stand here all day so get up fat ass, now," I demanded.  
  
He glared at me angrily, but he got up, "you are a pain," he said slightly slurring.  
  
"yeah, well I don't know how Davis took your shit. . ." I hissed under my breath. Sighing shortly after I made the comment I said, "Davis wouldn't want you to piss your life away with the booze," I told him.  
  
"you're an asshole Bosco," he grumbled, "a real. . ."  
  
"And you're an alcoholic slob who doesn't know that his best friend was worried sick before he went missing," I growled.  
  
I opened the passenger side of my baby letting the slightly drunk Sully in. I quickly ran to the other side of my car got in, started the engine, then as a after thought I buckled up (click it or ticket!). the ride to Sully's house was long, the car was completely silent as I drove. Finally annoyed at the silence I pressed play on my newest addition to my baby, my CD player. I was listening to some CD Emily got me for Christmas. . .was something called Hybrid Theory or some shit like that. It wasn't half bad. . .the groups pretty good, matter of fact I was considering getting the second CD. "I'm sorry Bosco, I just," Sully sighed as that Shut Up song was on, ". . .I drove Ty away, and now he's missing. It's my fault just because I drink. . ."  
  
"don't worry Sul, we'll find him," I answered figuring it was the right thing to say.  
  
"you know your not a stuck up know it all prick," Sully said damn is he an emotional drunk.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "yeah keep rambling pal."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Tripp)  
  
It's been two hours since they left. I sat on the kitchen counter music blaring eating fluff out of the container. Orion was sleeping. Bizzy D was cleaning something up. I was incredibly bored. "can't you look at my shaved ass?" I sang along with my CD.  
  
"Tripp shut the damn music off, I have to answer the door," Bizzy yelled.  
  
"YOU CAN'T SEE ME SUDDENLY!!!!" I yelled. I turned it down a tad just enough to hear a thud. "Bizz?" I asked. I waited silently, no answer came. I got up to peer in the living room. My mouth dropped, my heart quickened, eyes widened in fear. Every thing started to go by in slow motion. And all that came out before I ran was an, "oh, fuck."  
  
R&R please 


	3. I'M NOT FEELING FINE

Never Wake Up  
  
By Phe Phe Minoda  
  
(I don't own Third Watch I do own the plot, and reasons for why they didn't bring Ty to a hospital will come up later)  
  
I'M NOT FEELING FINE  
  
(Bizzy minutes previously)  
  
I was picking up some of our more valuable items that wasn't brought out of the house. Mainly appliances that we got at the Salvation Army. Tripp was in the kitchen blasting some outrageous song by one of his favorite groups. I rolled my eyes thinking of the blue haired freak jumping around in the kitchen. Tripp really is an odd one. He won't tell us anything more than the fact that he was a crack head baby, but something tells me there's more to it. Matter fact he won't even speak his real name. We know him as Tripp, and I don't think that I would want to know him as anything else.  
  
There was a loud nock sending me out of my thoughts. "Tripp shut that damn music off, I have to answer the door!" I yelled making my way to the door.  
  
"YOU CAN'T SEE ME SUDDENLY!" he yelled back.  
  
I chuckled; the kid is such a smart ass. I opened the door just as I heard Tripp lower the music. "Hell." bam, I felt something rip into my body. I fell back from the pain within me.  
  
"Stupid fuck," I voice snickered. I struggled to look up and see the man's face; I saw a brief glimpse of it but passed out before I could see all the details.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Ty)  
  
Tripp ran right into the room I was in. "What's going on?" I asked as the teen quickly shut the door.  
  
"Man.Gun." he panted, "gotta leave!"  
  
I got up as quick as I could with out feeling my head spin. "What's." I was interrupted as a bullet shattered the locked door handle.  
  
"Fuck!" Tripp yelled running to the window. I went to follow but the door swung open quickly.  
  
"Freeze," a figure in the door way growled. I didn't move. Tripp stopped his advancement out of the window. "Get back in here." Tripp did what he was told, "good, now where is my son?" I looked at him. "My son lives here, where is the fucker?"  
  
Tripp's eyes widened if possible. "Don't know," he barely said.  
  
"You two down the stairs," the man said. We did so what else we were going to do? He pushed me against the wall right at the bottom of the stairs. He took out some sort of rope and tied my hands behind my back. He then turned to Tripp who whimpered recoiling; the man spun him around before slamming him into the wall. Tripp started to yell incoherently as; the other figure tied his hands behind his back. "Now move out side.try not to step on the blood on the ground, I just got the carpets in my trunk cleaned."  
  
"You killed him," Tripp yelled as we were prodded into the living room to see a virtually dead Bizzy on the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Bizzy)  
  
I opened my eyes hazily. My chest was killing me. I had gotten shot.then.I stopped thinking when I hear some one say something about carpets. Then Tripp yelling hysterically. I closed my eyes easily. I felt pain as each footstep on the floor vibrated around me. I waited till I thought they were gone.fighting off the darkness that threatened to take me over. I struggled to crawl over to the phone. I knew I was too weak to stand and I only had a few minutes but I needed to do it. I clumsily dialed emergency. "Hello, emergency."  
  
"I've been.shot." I manage weakly.  
  
"Sir where are you?" the operator asked.  
  
"543.Halsey." I lost my fight and dropped the phone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Carlos)  
  
"Copy that," Doc said into the COM.  
  
"Man just what we needed huh? A GSW," I muttered. My mind wasn't really into it today; ever since Ty didn't come home I've been in a bad mood.  
  
"Calm down Carlos, I'm recommending you have a couple of days off," Doc said to me as we pulled up to the scene.  
  
Bosco and Faith was standing there talking to a couple of other officers. Bosco caught my eye, "the kid's inside."  
  
I nodded and followed Doc into the shabby house. From the looks of it the kid dragged himself over to the phone. "Damn," I said looking at the kid, "want me to get a stretcher?"  
  
"We got to stop the bleeding, the bullet seemed to hit something.this kid is dieing," the black man said. I quickly got all of the supplies needed to stop the bleeding as the Doc checked the rest of his vitals. "Hmmm, he's breathing and he has a weak pulse." He took the dressings I held.  
  
"How's he faring?" Kim asked as she came into the house with her new partner Shannon.  
  
"Do you have a stretcher?" Doc asked.  
  
The transfer from Boston snorted, "yeah," he said.  
  
Doc looked up at me, "Carlos you ride back with Shannon, I need Kim back there with him, if he wakes up he needs someone non threatening."  
  
I nodded and helped put the kid onto the stretcher. Doc and I lifted the boy up and carried him out of the house. We loaded him into Kim's bus and they speed off. "So what do you think happened?"  
  
"Easy sissy boy, some guy shot 'em," Bosco said.  
  
I could see the younger man's face grow red, "no shit Sherlock, I knew that, I'm talking about the actual events."  
  
"Bosco are you harassing Shannon again?" Faith asked, "There are signs of other people living here.but it's like they were moving or something like that."  
  
"Well, I don't think that the kid would live here by himself," Shannon grumbled.  
  
"Look here sissy boy."  
  
"I'm starting to get sick of that you whap."  
  
"Sissy drunk man," Bosco hissed with that cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Get away from each other, damn you two fight more than my kids," Faith grumbled.  
  
"I've seen married couples fight more than that," I joked. "Carlos!"  
  
"Sorry Faith," I said grinning cheekily.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, "come on Bosco, we gotta do paper work."  
  
"Oh, joy." The blue-eyed officer grumbled following his blond partner.  
  
"Come on man let's get out of here," I said.  
  
"That guy really pisses me off," Shannon growled, "I just want to punch the mother out."  
  
"Don't let Bosco annoy you too, much," I told the Irish man who climbed into the driver's side of the bus.  
  
"Oh, stuff it," he said as I climbed up into the passenger's seat. "You know, all everyone's been giving me is advice since I arrived here, can't anyone just leave me alone."  
  
"Calm down Shannon.I only want to help."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Tripp)  
  
It didn't take Ten's dad long to find a place to drag us. He then separated Orion and me into separate areas. Now he was hovering over me, I was tied helplessly to a chair, looking at him. "Now, you seem to be a intelligent kid," doesn't he mean terrified, helpless kid? "Where is my son? Where is Edward?"  
  
"I, don't know," I answered shaking.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked grinning at me, "has he told stories? Did he tell you about how his daddy fucked a lady and killed her?" I started to shake as he drew nearer, "know what, I'm not very selective." He leaned closer to me, "I would fuck a guy." I started to inhale sharply, "particularly a cute little fucker like you." I whimpered in fear, which made him grin evilly, "Give you something to think about till I come back tonight huh baby." He placed a sock in my mouth, "don't go anywhere," he barked before leaving me alone and shutting the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Faith)  
  
"You know what Bosco, you could be just a little nicer to Shannon," I said as I was going through the paper work.  
  
"Just giving the guy a little Irish greeting," my very arrogant partner said as he showed off his New York driving skills.  
  
"Oh, Bos can't you just get off of his case?" I asked him, "I mean come on, it's not his fault he's called Shannon."  
  
"Sure any jag-off with a girly name can gain you loving eye, oh, Jamie."  
  
"Hey, my second cousin's name is Jamie.granted he's a actor."  
  
"See a fruit," Bos grumbled.  
  
I sighed, "Bosco."  
  
"Kay, okay, jezz don't have ta give me the first degree," Bos said quickly. He went silent for a few minutes and I went strictly to doing paper work. "I wonder what kind of shit that kid got into."  
  
"I just hope this sort of trouble doesn't ever come knocking on my kids door," I said absently.  
  
"55-David," the intercom said.  
  
I put my paper work aside as Bos picked up the intercom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Shannon)  
  
Kim came up to me with two cups of coffee and a big grin on her face, "hey Shanny, how was your ride back with Carlos?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "not good, that dumb fuck Boscorelli is pissing me off with that sissy boy shit of his.then the guy can't drive for shit."  
  
She giggled, "I think Shannon is a cute name.and your cute so it suits you."  
  
Oh, dear lord the woman was hitting on me; well least she's hot. "Well I'm not bad looking.I guess," I replied pushing my feathered dirty blond hair out of my eyes, looking up at her with just the right angle.  
  
"Kim, I was wondering what is.oh, uh, sorry." Jim Doherty said standing in the hallway.  
  
"Jimmy, I'm sure you know Shannon McMurphy," she said smiling.  
  
"Hey," I said suddenly uncomfortable, the guy was giving me daggers like you wouldn't believe.  
  
"Hey," he nodded back.  
  
We stood around in an awkward silence. "Well uh," Jim scratched the back of his head; "I guess I'll see you later." He shot me another dirty look and left.  
  
Boy, this was not going to be very easy time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Bizzy)  
  
I woke up lying down. My arms felt heavy, my chest was painful, and I had a tube down my throat. I started to gag, wanting the damn thing out. A nurse came in realizing I was awake or maybe just dumb luck, she pulled the tube out with out a word. "Holy fuck that hurt," I wheezed at the pain that now vibrated in my throat.  
  
"There are a few officers that want to have a word with you, Derrick," the lady said.  
  
"Shit," I cursed. If they knew my name they would send me back.  
  
"Derrick Marks?" a lady officer asked, "Hi, I'm Officer Yokas and this is Officer Boscorelli, we have a few questions about what happened to you recently before we start asking why you ran away."  
  
"Easy for the first part, I answered the door, some guy shot me then went in, in search of his son which we call Ten. He must have taken Tripp and Orion to find him."  
  
"Tripp? Orion?" the guy cop asked, "what is this Rock band auditions?"  
  
"Tripp is a fellow runaway.Orion is some guy I found on the street last night.he has amnesia."  
  
The lady cop looked at me, "where is this Ten?"  
  
"Not saying, he's safe as long as I shut up," I answered, "and as for why I ran away, if I find my home, ask the son of a bitch if he ever once thought I was a good punching bag, and if that bottle of liquor was enough to keep my mother alive after he quote un quote accidentally hit her on the side walk leading to our house."  
  
The cops said not one word as they left.  
  
************************************************************************ (Bosco)  
  
About four hours later I walked into my Ma's bar, only to see Shannon drinking in the corner. I looked at my mother, "he Ma," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Maurice, any word on your other cop friend?" she asked me.  
  
I shook my head, "no Ma.how long has that guy been here?" I asked pointing at Shannon.  
  
"Bout ten minutes.already downed two, why?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, the bastards defiantly Irish," I muttered, "no reason Ma.you seen Mikey?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he just went on a ten minute break," she said glancing over at Shannon. "He one of your friends Maurice?"  
  
"No, just some Paramedic," I said, "I'll talk to you later Ma.tell me when Mikey comes back."  
  
"Yeah Maurice.I will," she said before attending to the bar.  
  
I walked over to where Shannon sat, "oh fucking great," he mumbled seeing me.  
  
"So what's the occasion tonight wino?" I asked, "Is it the new shoelace holiday?"  
  
He snorted, and started to laugh a little, "no it's the anniversary of my mother's death for your information. She was murder today ten years ago."  
  
"Pretty heavy drinking then," I said regretting saying a thing now but not wanting to apologies.  
  
"Let me wallow in my own self loathing for not telling the police until a week later that I saw the bastard after the fact." he choked back a sob.  
  
Oh, just great I get captain self-pity on my hands tonight, "not at my bar you don't." I grumbled.  
  
"Just fuck off," he said as another beer mug filled with some odd concoction was passed to him by Mikey.  
  
"He Moe, friend of yours has good taste in booze," he said giving me a shallow grin.  
  
I swear that kid still resents me sending him in, "yeah.what's he having?"  
  
"Don't tell him, he'll make Bond jokes about it," Shannon slurred.  
  
"Ma said he only had two." I said, "This guy's already drunk!"  
  
My younger brother snickered, "yeah, Irish whiskey."  
  
I rolled my eyes; how the fuck was I supposed to get Bond jokes from that? "Figures.Mikey don't give him any more."  
  
"I can handle my alcohol!" Shannon yelled drunkenly before falling backwards.  
  
Mikey looked at where Shannon had fallen, "not that year.almost pure alcohol." he said looking very amused.  
  
Shannon flung up and turned to the guys at the table he had landed near, "Bosco, call the cops."he said, "that guy said he's going to make some one tell him where his son is, and said that he's going to rape him if he didn't!"  
  
"Yeah, and wino's like you fly," I said rolling my eyes again, "hey, I'm going home Mikey see you later."  
  
I walked out to my baby and left the drunken paramedic rambling on, I then drove home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Shannon)  
  
I couldn't believe that, that asswipe didn't believe me! I looked at the guy at the bar, "that guy is a jerk!"  
  
"Try being his brother," he said.  
  
It took a few moments for it to register. "You're Bosco's brother?" I asked.  
  
"Yep," he answered, "this is our Ma's bar."  
  
"Oh," I said, "You have good whiskey."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, too bad Moe said you couldn't have any more."  
  
I sniffled, "wait, Moe?" I asked again.  
  
"Maurice," the guy said.  
  
"Heh heh, and he has the balls to make fun of my name!" I laughed drunkenly. "Welp, if your actually going to listen to your idiot brother I need to get a going."  
  
"Careful never know what can happen," the guy said as I drunkenly got up.  
  
Ok, so I was a little drunk, nothing a walk home cant fix. Wrong. I mustn't have been to far out of the joint when my head connected to a near by wall, "what?" I mumbled.  
  
"I'm going to make sure you never tell another soul about my plan," some one growled before my face met the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Mikey)  
  
I had this bad feeling when that guy that Moe's friend said was planning on raping some one followed the guy out. "Hey Ma cover for me.I think there might be trouble."  
  
"Ok Mikey," she said easily.god I can't believe the crap I used to put her through.and she still loves me.  
  
I left the bar and listened.sure enough I heard the sound of some one kicking the shit out of some one else somewhere close by. I followed the sound to see Moe's friend was eating pavement. "Hey, the guy's drunk," I spoke up. "If you don't stop I'll have to call the police."  
  
The other man froze before taking off. He didn't turn around he just left. I went over to aid the blond headed man. "It was him.the bastard." he mumbled before passing out.honestly I couldn't tell if it was from booze or the beaten he took but the guy was out like a ton of bricks.hell it was as if I was sleeping.and damn, I don't wake easy. Grumbling I picked the guy up and brought him to one of the upstairs rooms before making a phone call to one of our irregular regulars.Carlos can't remember his last name.shit.think it starts with a Niko.Nickio? Nikato? Fuck it can't remember.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Carlos)  
  
"Why did you call me?" I asked as I looked at the beaten up guy in front of me.  
  
Bosco's younger brother shrugged, "you're the only one other than Bosco that comes here regularly."  
  
I checked Shannon's vitals and sighed, "I need to get him checked out.where did he get kicked?"  
  
Mikey sighed, "mostly the stomach, rib cage maybe.didn't touch his spine though."  
  
"Call it in.how much alcohol did he have?" I asked.  
  
"Three glasses of whiskey.three beer glasses." he said scratching his dark spiky hair.  
  
I looked up at the younger man eyes wide, "dude that's like.a lot of shots!" I looked down at Shannon's facial injuries. "Fuck, he looks horrible. Looks like he was introduced to the pavement hard."  
  
"I didn't see how hard." the younger Boscorelli said.  
  
I bent over the unconscious man, "come on, help me get him to the hospital.I don't think he's so bad he needs a bus."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Ty)  
  
I jerked on my bonds as I heard another screech from upstairs. Myself tied me up in a basement. It was dark, and I could barely see the steps that lead down stairs. I growled as I heard Tripp yell out again. I was stuck here, clueless to the pain that was being inflicted on the kid upstairs, but not clueless to the fact the kid was in pain. Soon however there was silence. I waited, on my stomach, pinned there by boxes looking up at the stairs. Sure enough my captor came down them, "what the fuck did you do to him?" I hissed at him.  
  
"Fucked the kid.he's a good ride.pity he doesn't know," the man said, "wonder what you're going to be like."  
  
I felt a pang of fear, "I don't know who I am.let alone know your kid."  
  
"Too bad.I'm going to wait on you.but know this, I will find my son.whether you or the kid tells me."  
  
I tried to yank myself free again and he snickered walking up the stairs leaving me alone again and with a shit load of stuff on my mind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Tripp)  
  
I was dressed and tied to the chair again, whimpering softly into the gag, I felt sick, in pain, humiliated and.scared. I was so terrified I couldn't think strait. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I shuttered as I heard Orion yell. I sniffled again as tears fell from my eyes. No one should have to deal with this.no one at all. 


End file.
